Rooms
by JN0002
Summary: Short One-shot. Rose Malfoy hears noises coming from somewhere while in search of her husband. Includes Dramione, Scorpius makes little appearances.


**Rooms**

"Scorpius, Scorpius! Where are you?" Rose sighed out in frustration, 2 and a half years had not gave the littlest bit of improvement in her sense of direction in this labyrinth of a manor.

During their engagement, Narcissa had insisted that she and Scorpius make Malfoy Manor their home, so they needn't 'go scouting for another appropriate place to live in' backed up with 'this place is still huge enough to fit you two and some grandchildren along with us adults living here'.

Rose had still been pondering the idea, until Narcissa informed her that her mother, at the time a new divorcée, could move in. The excuse that time was 'A divorced lady shouldn't be left alone to drown in her depression' and 'I feel lonely now that Lucius has passed, and after Astoria, Draco needs to spend time with the comforting presence of a lady his age'.

As Rose made her way through another corridor, she could hear noises coming from a guest room on the right. The door was painted maroon, with a gold lever handle.

Curiosity outweighing caution, Rose went for the handle. As soon as the barrier between her and whatever was on the other side was down, Rose saw her mother's chestnut brown hair.

Nothing odd, right? Her mother was constantly moving from room to room, wanting to test the difference, and didn't stay in one room for more than 2 weeks.

It was the picture that came right after which made her blanch considerably - Her mom was wearing a very revealing black teddy along with a pair of charcoal-colored four inch heels, _snogging _none other than Draco Malfoy, her widowed father-in-law.

Rose had known Mr. Malfoy from her fifth year at Hogwarts, the time after she and Scorpius had gotten over their academic rivalry. She, along with the girls in her year, had thought him to be handsome and charming. Of course, when you're married, your perspective changes on your husband's father. But never in her life had she expected to see her mom, her idol since young, to be having a heavy make-out session with her father-in-law of all people.

If she had voiced that out, Scorpius would've probably teased her for being 'an oblivious know-it-all'.

* * *

She couldn't have felt anymore loved, having Draco shower her with his attention was worth two long weeks of planning and a gruelling five-hour lingerie shopping.

They had been working as usual, then Draco had invited her for breakfast. The tension had built up in the small reserved booth and he had Apparated them to a random room at Malfoy Manor after leaving down a few Galleons.

Soon, they were exploring each other, from the crevices of the mouth to the contours of the body. She was enjoying it so much, right before they were interrupted...

_"Mom?" _Definitely Rosie's, only she could make it sound so forbidden.

"Rose, can't you see I'm busy right now?" She huffed, irritated she couldn't continue on with her activity.

"Mum, you don't look busy, you seem _distracted_." With that, Hermione blushed a crimson red, feeling embarrassed.

"Granger, I've got to admit. Your daughter is just like you, stating the obvious and whatnot. I'm starting to believe us Malfoy men have a liking towards intelligent women with a stubborn streak," Draco laughed. "And good physical body build - small but packed with muscles." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Are you saying you want me for my body only? Because if that's the case, I can just simply walk out of here." Hermione said, turning her back on him.

Before she could get far away, he lifted her up in one sweep and tossed her over his shoulder."Nope, not on my watch. You're staying 'cause I like that saucy mouth of yours and wants to see what it can do."

Hermione started flailing her legs about in an attempt to get down, "Draco Malfoy, you put me down this instant!"

"Na-ah, we're not leaving until we've had our fun." Draco shook his right index finger as though he were talking to a child.

Hermione, to her own chagrin, was red from head to toe.

"Well, I'm just here to remind you to lock the door and put up a sound barrier so the kids won't ask us what you were doing when they're old enough to listen. And by the way, Mr. Malfoy - get that frigid stick out of my mom, she's been a celibate for 2 whole years!" Rose decided to play with her mom's humiliation a little longer, watching Hermione's face turn a darker shade was certainly amusing.

"See that, Granger? Even your progeny says you need to get laid, so why don't we just get down to business?" He added as he gave a smack to her bottom, Hermione making a protesting sound in her throat.

Rose didn't want to know what came right after, locking the door before continuing her husband-hunting. Now, with a new purpose in mind.

Dinner was an interesting affair that night, especially when Narcissa asked :

"Son, why didn't you tell me I was going to have a new daughter-in-law?"

Hermione had to pat Draco's back when he choked on his red wine, both sensing Rose and Scorpius' sniggering while feeding 1-year-old Leo Malfoy.

After everything that day, Hermione finally found a permanent room to stay in - Draco Malfoy's master bedroom.

She never changed rooms again.


End file.
